Christmas Special
by ShadowsOfPenAndPaper
Summary: Can Kaname work some Christmas magick and get Zero to accept him?


Christmas Special

Summary: Can Kaname work some Christmas magick and get Zero to accept him?

Rated M

Disclaimer: I do not own

"C'mon Zero!" cried a female as she tugged on the males arm. "Yuuki no" came the reply. Yuuki growled before she reached up and tugged on silver hair. "God dammt

Yuuki, that hurt!" he grumbled as he rubbed his head. "Zero, at least attend. You don't have to do anything" she said as she looked at him her eyes wide. Zero looked at her, his violet eyes narrowing before he sighed. "Fine, but don't expect me to act nice" he said and Yuuki brightened up considerably.

"Just be here in four hours!" she squealed as she ran off. Zero sighed as he grudgingly walked to the kitchen.

Zero looked with mild interest, as he scanned all of the Christmas décor. He hissed under his breath when Kaname walked in. "Kaname!" Yuuki called out. "Hello again Yuuki" he said softly. "Thank you for coming" she said, winking at him, and Kaname smiled. "Come on everyone it's time for dinner!" Kaien called, and Kaname shivered as he looked at the creepy man, dreading what he cooked. Yuuki chuckled. Kaname stared in shock as he looked at the food littering the table. It looked so good. He didn't have to eat human food, but even his mouth watered.

"You must have gone through a lot of food to get it this good, headmaster" he said eyeing it. Cross chuckled, "I didn't cook it, Zero did" he said and Kaname turned to look at him. "Stop staring at me" Zero hissed as he turned away his face heating up with a blush.

"It's a shame that the rest of the night class couldn't make it" Cross said sighing, as they sat down. "They had plans" Kaname replied.

The dinner was relatively quiet, with Yuuki talking the most. Yuuki lay on her chair holding her stomache. "Ohhhh~ I do NOT feel good" she moaned. "That's because you ate so much you pig" Zero commented, and she made a face at him. Kaname only stared at them as he watched Yuuki interact with the silverette. "Let's move to the living room" Cross suggested, and Zero voiced a protest. "What about the dishes" he said. "Don't worry about them" he said, and it took a little more coaxing from Yuuki to get him to go with them.

"Kaname give me my present!" she cried, and Kaname just chuckled. Walking out to where he had stashed his coat, he came back with what looked like a dry-cleaning over thing. When she opened it, Yuuki screamed. Zero and Kaname covered their ears. "Kaname how did you know!" she cried, as she swung the white dress around. "I saw you eyeing it when we walked in town" he replied.

"My turn!" she cried. Kaname ended up getting a set of text he had been searching for-he thanked Yuuki much for it- and Zero got a set of engraved kitchen knives. "Thanks" he mumbled, and Yuuki nodded. "Kaname, why don't you give Zero his present" Yuuki suggested, and Kaname nodded. He walked over to where Zero was, his fingers twitching. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Yuuki cried out. They looked at her in question, but she only pointed up. Both males looked up and gasped. Kaname gulped and Zero shook his head. Before Kaname could even make a move, Zero dashed off, his face flaming. "Kaname go after him" Yuuki whispered.

And he did.

Zero sat in the extra room, his face on _fire_. Yuuki wanted him to kiss Kuran? Well it's not as if he hadn't thought of it but still. In front of her? Zero shook his head. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't hear Kaname open the door and walk in.

"Zero"

His head snapped up at the mention of his voice. Seeing the brunette male, his face flooded with embarrassment. "Um, sorry about walking….um running out on you" Zero said, awkwardness seeping in. "It's alright" he replied. "Do you want your present?" Kaname asked. Zero nodded. Kaname took a breath. "Your present was for you to take my blood….and possibly something more" Kaname said his breath shaky. Zero looked at him in shock. There was no way that Kuran…..Kuran fucking Kaname would ever be attracted to him.

Before his thought process was through, Kaname kissed him.

-Bzzt!-

Zero's brain just short circuited.

Zero kissed back with a fiery passion, and before he knew it, his fangs were buried in Kaname's long and slender neck. Kaname breathed a slow moan. His fangs were in his neck, and the silverettes hands were stripping him of his clothes. Just like his hands were doing to the others.

Zero released Kaname neck, and the other whimpered. But it ended as a gasp as his fingers wormed their way into his entrance, stretching him.

Their bodies connected, in a slow sensual dance. Starting off slow and then building in pressure and in heat. Kaname moaned and gasped, as Zero thrust in harder. He clawed at pale skin, as Zero's hands grasped his stiff erection. Zero continued to thrust into quivering depths as their release came closer and closer. Kaname gasped. "Please"

It came out as a slow whisper, filed with need. Zero's hands found his hips as he slammed into the brunette's prostate, erecting a scream from his lips. He continued to prod that special gland, as he worked the pureblood into frenzied gasps and moans. With a final prod at his prostate, Kaname came with a scream. His release covering their bodies in a thick stream. With Kaname's release and the convulsions around his member, Zero also came, releasing deep into his brunette lover.

They shivered as they came down from their high. "You could have just told me you liked me" Zero said slowly, as he laid on the thoroughly fucked and squished pureblood. He chuckled. "Knowing you, you would just have shot me" he said. "Probably" Zero replied.

"I love you" he said, a blush covering his cheeks. "I love you too" Zero said, and their lips connected just as the town's bell rang midnight.

End.

Did you like it?


End file.
